


You give that back, now!

by denverplays2



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Light, How Do I Tag, Late Valentine's Story, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denverplays2/pseuds/denverplays2
Summary: I know it's been almost a week since Valentines, but I wanted to get this released before the end of February. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D
Relationships: Penn/Eugene (One-Sided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	You give that back, now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swirlycinnablast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlycinnablast/gifts).



*Penn's P.O.V*

I put down a package at the door of the Castonmeyer's household. I know that it's definitely something that he'd want to see, since I know that he isn't in the best spirits as of late.

I saw something I didn't want to see, though. I saw this guy just roll on up, and just steal the package. I'm not exaggerating too much on him just rolling on up either. He wasn't just any normal type of fat, he was P h a t t.

When I took a closer look at the Roly-Poly, I realized he was my old friend, Tinney. I haven't really conversed with him since graduation, so I didn't really have a problem with taking my package back.

I-erm... stalked him for a bit, and tracked him until I found him entering what I presume was his apartment. I looked inside, and... I thought with how fat he was, his apartment would've been an absolute pigsty, but it was actually relatively clean.

I found out the reason why. He had a girlfriend there, and he was trying to offer the package. She gladly accepted, but then she saw that the names didn't match up, and she was confused at him.

I decided to enter in, and I told the girlfriend that he stole the package that I was going to give someone. She told him to give the package back. He saw that it was me who owned the package, the 2 brain cells in his head processed something, and he decided to dedicate those brain cells to do something very stupid.

He decided to call me a gay f@g, since the package was a Valentine's package, and I was giving it to a guy. I was fully prepared to drive his head through a wall, but the girlfriend took the package, handed it to me, and told me too leave. I was a bit confused, but I decided to get out of there.

Once I got out of there, I heard a slap, and then a lot of yelling. Yeah... I think she'll do fine without me. I took a look inside the package to make sure nothing broke. The card was fine, but it seems that Tinney stole the chocolates I had in there. Crap.

I decided to put two new energy bars that I had on me in there, since I believe this goes along a lot better with the message on the card:

-Hey,  
I'm one of your friends, and I know that things haven't been really going well for you as of late.  
Just so you know, I know of how strong-willed you are, and I think... no, I KNOW that you will be able to persevere through all of this!  
I hope that this gift can show how much I care for your wellbeing.  
-Love, your Secret Valentine's crush!

Yeah, I know that this is cheesy, but i'm pretty sure that Eugene will like and appreciate this... :)


End file.
